Modi
|appears in = [[God of War (2018)|''God of War (2018)]] |image1 = }} Modi was a demigod and son of Thor. He along with his older half-brother Magni act as the secondary antagonists in ''God of War'' (2018). Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Móði (anglicized Módi or Mothi) is a son of Thor. Modi and his brother Magni were mentioned among the survivors of Ragnarök in the Poetic Edda Vafþrúðnismál. After Thor’s death at the hands of Jörmungandr, they inherit Mjolnir. In the God of War Series He travels with his brother Magni and his uncle Baldur to enlist Mimir's aid. After Mimir refuses, Modi threatens to return later and steal Mimir's other eye. Later, he and Magni search for Kratos and Atreus, eventually discovering them trying to obtain a piece of Thamur's chisel. Kratos defies Magni's order to surrender, and a fight breaks out. After a fierce, violent struggle, Kratos overwhelms and kills Magni, prompting Modi to flee in abject terror. Modi tries to avenge his brother at Tyr's Temple. He furiously proclaims that Kratos ruined everything and that he'll only get Mjölnir because of Magni's death, showing his inferior complex of living under his brother's shadow. However, after Atreus falls into a coma because of his attempt to use Spartan's Rage, Modi is quickly overpowered by an enraged Kratos, forcing him to retreat again. Following this, he flees to Asgard, where his father, Thor, blames him for Magni's death and severely beats him for his cowardice. He attempts to confront Kratos and Atreus again when inside the mountain, but is too badly injured to do anything. Kratos saw no reason to kill him, but after Modi's particularly vulgar insult towards Faye, Atreus stabs him in the neck and kicks him into a chasm, presumably killing him. Aftermath After completing their journey, Atreus has a dream where at some point in the future, Thor attacks Kratos and Atreus at their home to avenge the deaths of his brother and sons. Personality Modi, like his brother, is very cruel and sadistic. He and Magni had threatened Mimir by removing his remaining eye for not helping them locate Kratos and his son. He is extremely crude, as he insults Faye many times, calling her ugly, a whore and loudly asking why an ugly woman would be with Kratos. At his final moment, even in the most desperate of situations, Modi holds his immature personality, as he continues to insult Atreus' mother right before being stabbed in the neck. He also occasionally throws double entendres at Atreus such as "Jealous? Want me all to yourself?" Much like his brother, but far more so, Modi is utterly desperate to please and impress his father, the legendary Thor, and earn the right to wield his hammer, Mjölnir. As such, Modi is extremely insecure about proving himself the one to rightfully earn his father's hammer. When Kratos killed Magni, Modi believed that since his more favored brother was gone, he would only get the famed hammer by default, rather than proving himself worthy. As a result, Modi would think that everyone, particularly the Aesir, would see him as a joke, rather than as the heir to Thor. Only after his beloved, yet rival, brother is killed did he come to fear his father and Kratos, immediately fleeing for his life. He also displays a cowardly side when he successfully ambushed Kratos and Atreus in Tyr's Temple after his brother's death and fled when Kratos managed to overcome his lightning attack. Modi is a dishonourable sadist. As he takes enjoyment in tormenting Atreus about Faye and asks Magni if he can get "the kid" when they find him and Kratos. It's not entirely certain about Modi's intentions towards Atreus but the simple idea is that Modi prefers to fight those who are weaker than himself and he only participates in fights that guarantee his survival, unlike Magni who is confident in his abilities and likes a challenge. Weapons and Powers * Superhuman Strength '- As the son of Thor, Modi possesses godly strength, though not to the same extent as his half-brother or father. It was said by Mimir that when Thor was trapped beneath Hrungnir's corpse, none could lift the giant off of him, until Magni and Modi, as mere children, easily hurled the stone giant off of Thor. * '''Durability '- Modi is extremely durable, taking extreme punishment from Kratos and Atreus's attacks. He even takes damage using his shield. * '''Electrokinesis - Due to being a son of Thor, Modi has an affinity with lightning and electricity, as he is able to generate electricity from his body, thus allowing him to send strong electrical shocks through his mace and others on contact. Since Modi is not as strong as his brother Magni, Modi is better in using lightning, he can use it more effective than his brother such as : throwing a ball of lighting that explode upon physical contact to the ground or the opponent or shoot a ray of lighting to the opponent that sap their life away. Modi can combine his power with Magni's to perform more powerful moves such as a lighting slam that covers a large radius. The power of his lightning is enough to drop Kratos to his knees for a few moments, though the effect was short-lived after Kratos gave in to his rage. * Mace and Shield - Modi carries both a one handed medieval mace and square metal shield. As such, Modi is skilled in offense and defence when in combat. When used in conjunction with his electrokinesis, Modi is able to charge either the mace or the shield with lightning and wield with great effect such as charging with the shield or throwing electrical orbs from the mace. He can also shoot lightning from the mace as well, as demonstrated when he continuously electrocuted Kratos inside Týr's Temple. In addition, the mace also allows Modi to summon a "snowblind" together with his brother, Magni; with his older brother slamming his sword against Modi’s shield. Both armaments were declared knockoffs of Mjölnir that was crafted by Brok and Sindri for Thor. Oddly, Modi's weapon is medieval weapon. While simple clubs have been used throughout antiquity, what Modi uses did not get developed until well after the period in which he lives. His shield design (a overall square shape) was not used by any culture at any point in history, and is largely fictitious. Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Magni and Modi are mentioned among the survivors of Ragnarok. * Modi is the second god in God of War ''(2018) to be killed, but not by Kratos, but his son Atreus. * Modi during the ambush of Kratos tells Atreus not to worry about his father, because he was going to make Atreus his new brother to replace Magni. What this meant and for what purpose is unknown. * Thor beat Modi to a bloody pulp for believing he left his brother behind and fleeing like a coward, which isn't completely false. * Modi's name literally means "brave," which is quite ironic considering his instances of cowardly behavior. ** It may be simply that he was scared of someone stronger than him. Kratos killing Magni can be a testament to show how strong Kratos is, and like Thor and Baldur, can more than likely hurt or kill him. ** Another idea could be due to Ragnarok. Ragnarok was a common belief among the living and both Magni and Modi were fated to survive it. Magni, Modi and possibly Odin believed that they were protected by both fate and destiny, but, Kratos defied this by killing Magni. Causing Modi to lose his composure since he's realized how vulnerable he actually is. * During the course battle, the pair of them will shout "ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR!" ÓÐR means mental faculties or voice in Old Norse. BRÓÐIR is obviously brother, and BLINDR means blind. So, it could mean brother's voice of blinding. As Magni and Modi are brothers, this makes sense, as well as the fact it blinds the target. ** "ÓÐR" often translates to "frenzy" or "fury" as an adjective, as a noun it means "reason", "mind" or "poetry". As a sentence, it can mean "brother's blinding frenzy" or "brother's blinding fury". This also applies to the meaning, because of the snowblind acting as a "divide and conquer" strategy. Where you'd sperate your enemies to prevent cooperation and pick them off individually. Or create enough dissent between your enemies to create an internal conflict. In this case, the brothers wanted to separate Kratos and Atreus so they can kill them off individually while they were disorientated by the storm. * Voiced by Nolan North, the voice of Nathan Drake in the ''Uncharted series. Magni is instead voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Nate's brother, Sam Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. North had appeared in the God of War franchise previously, having voiced Hades in God of War. * Sindri expresses a particular disliking for Modi, saying he would rather lick a rat than shake his hand. The exact reason for why he detests Modi in particular to such a degree is unknown. * It is implied that Modi is not favored by the Aesir, with feats of strength and bravery being attributed solely to Magni alone. * While bickering with his brother, he asks Magni that if they find them, he can keep Atreus to himself, to which Magni replies in disgust, "What is the matter with you?". It leaves rather disturbing questions of his interest on Atreus. After the first fight, Atreus writes in the Codex that he's a "creep". In the battle, he also tells Atreus, "Jealous? Want me all to yourself?" and "Got big plans for you, kid." ** While trying to kill Kratos, he tells Atreus that he will be his "new brother" after he completes in doing so. This seems to suggest that he desires to feel superior as a "big brother", as all his life he is overshadowed by Magni. Gallery Modi.png Modi photo mode.png Modi photo mode2.png Modi photo mode3.png Modi photo mode 4.png Modi photo mode 5.png Modi shows his weapons.jpg|Modi with his weapons during his fight with Kratos and Atreus. Modi stuns Kratos.png|Modi stuns Kratos with his lighting power Kratos rushes at Modi.jpg|Kratos rushes at Modi with Spartan's Rage. Modi getting beaten up by Thor..png|Modi after getting a severe beating by Thor for his cowardliness. Atreus stabs Modi for insulting Faye.png|Atreus stabs Modi for insulting Faye. Atreus kicks Modi off the cliff.png|Atreus kicks Modi off the cliff, presumably killing him while Kratos tries to stop his son in vain. Modi-CodexSketch.png|Modi (Codex) God-of-War-Concept-Art-Vance-Kovacs-magni-shield07.jpg|Concept art of Modi's near-finalized design. God-of-War-Concept-Art-Vance-Kovacs-aogwar-vk-modi-head2-002.jpg|Concept art of Modi's head. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Aesir Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Demigods